evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
MYCUN Redemption/Trailer transcripts
Teaser Trailer (Shows MPAA Green Screen) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) (Shows NicThic Productions logo) (Cuts to black screen) Text: Darkest Times Announcer: In the darkest of times... Text: Dangerous Hours Announcer: In the most dangerous of hours... a hero will rise. (Cuts to Gabriel standing in the black background) Gabriel: Um, hi. (Shows the film’s logo) Announcer: MYCUN Redemption. Norbert: (walking in front of the logo) Finally, we're back! (Cuts to film’s release date) Text: The Adventure Begins July 2019 (Shows MYCUN Studios print logo, Glass Ball print logo, CGI Entertainment print logo, NicThic Productions print logo, "THE FILM IS NOT YET RATED" text, website link, copyright and 20th Century Fox print logo) (Fades to black) Official Trailer (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows MYCUN Studios logo) (Shows NicThic Productions logo) (Shows flashing scenes from MYCUN Redemption) Announcer: 3 years ago, MYCUN Redemption was going to be our final outing with the MYCUNs. (Shows a camera pan of Gabriel's light blue silhouette) Announcer: But this year, they will be bringing you one of the year's best... and most unique brand of animation ever to be seen by the human eye... by none other than... (Shows Gabriel in full color) Announcer: Gabriel... Garza! Text: THIS SUMMER Announcer: This Spring... Koba: This is great, you too. Grey: Um, excuse me, boss, when will we start the plan? Koba: We'll start the plan around midnight. Text: WHEN A WORLD IS IN DANGER Announcer: When a world is in danger... Dracula: This Larrypolis place seems nice. We should visit here again. Gabriel: Well, this is the first time we're visiting Larrypolis. Text: ONLY ONE HERO Announcer: Only one hero... (Iken raises his hand) Gabriel: (points at Iken) Yes, Iken? Iken: Um, Gabriel, you know that's the same name of the region of that planet. Don't you think? Gabriel: Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. Anyway, Mikko has been known as Laser by his fans. He had a friend named Eetu who is living next to Laser. They both go to school together, but only separate classes. Text: CAN SAVE THE DAY Announcer: Can save the day... Gabriel: Good job, Finley! But what about your mom and Fraser? Finley: Well, she's busy watching Gomorrah on the telly. She loves watching her boxsets and Fraser is just a busy man because he has to look after Baby Seth, Syd and have some time with Alison. I hope I'll visit him again. Gabriel: Oh, okay then. Iken: Um, that's pretty much it, right? Gabriel: Well, yeah. That's enough characters we got. Iken: Okay. Text: FROM THE CREATORS OF MYCUN Announcer: From the creators of MYCUN... (Koba is frustrated) Koba: (enraged) That's it! Let's fiiiight! (Leno angrily growls at Koba) Text: PREPARE FOR Announcer: Prepare for... Gabriel: Finley, wait! No, no, no, no! Don't do it! Koba: Hey, kid! Stop! If you break that dam, something horrible will happen! (Gabriel and Koba try to stop Finley but it's too late. Finley already stabs the dam with his sword. All of a sudden, water appeared from the dam.) (We then zoom into Gabriel, Carn, Finley, Damen, Caesar and Iken underwater, as they saw Koba's ship that dove into the water earlier) (Shows the "MYCUN Redemption" film logo flying on the screen) Announcer: MYCUN Redemption! Gabriel: (muffled underwater) KOBA!!! (Koba was annoyed to see Gabriel calling Koba's name while muffling underwater) Finley: (muffled underwater) Oh, my goodness. What have I done? (Cuts to various scenes) Text: STARTS JULY 5 Announcer: Starts July 5... (Shows the "3D" logo popping out, the credit block, MYCUN Studios print logo, Glass Ball print logo, CGI Entertainment print logo, NicThic Productions print logo, the "THIS FILM IS NOT YET RATED" text, website link, RealD 3D print logo, copyright and 20th Century Fox print logo) Announcer: In 3D. (Fades to black)